


dragon dingalings

by davesplushbutt



Category: Dragon Tales
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesplushbutt/pseuds/davesplushbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has a fun day in Dragon Land!</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon dingalings

Max and Emmy started the day like they usually do. They got dressed, brushed their teeth, ate breakfast, the usual morning routine. Just another typical day at their new home. When the two siblings had finished, they got out a few toys to play with, but soon became bored.  
"What do you want to do today, Max?" Emmy asked her brother  
"Let's go to Dragon Land!" Max replied.  
Emmy laughed. "Alright, Max."  
Max opened the hidden drawer, then took out the dragon scale and handed it to Emmy. Max and Emmy recited their usual spell. Dragons flew off the wall and wrapped around them in an array of colors. As soon as they arrived, Max hugged his best friend, Ord. .  
"Hey Max!" Ord exclaimed, hugging the human boy back.  
"Ord, you're crushing me!" Max yelped in pain.  
"Sorry Max!"  
"It's fine!" He laughed.  
"So, uh, what do you want to play today Max?" the large blue dragon asked.  
"I don't know," He took a second to think, then he asked his sister, "What do you want to play, Emmy?"  
"I think we should go ask Cassie, Zak, and Wheezy what they want to do!"  
"Sure!" He ran over to Zak and Wheezy.  
Zak stood with his sister, talking to her about random things.  
Wheezy asked her brother, "Wanna go to the Forest of Darkness?"  
"Sure, Wheezy!"  
"Alright," She said with enthusiasm "Let's go!”  
The group of friends headed into the forest.  
Cassie watched Ord become invisible "Ord, no,' she exclaimed "come back!"  
"Max, can you please try to do something?" Emmy asked.  
"I-I guess." He replied as he tried to follow Ord's tracks.  
Ord heard someone coming up behind him, and turned to see Max.  
"Ord, is that you?" He quietly asked.  
"Y-yes..." Ord sobbed quietly.  
"Don't cry." Max said as he tried to hug the invisible dragon.  
Ord hugged the boy back.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Th-this forest is scary..." the dragon stammered.  
"It's only dark, there's nothing scary in there." He said with a soft tone.  
Ord sniffed, and became visible again. "Thanks Max."  
"You're welcome." He smiled, then grabbed the dragon's large hand.  
Ord sat down on a nearby tree stump.  
"Are you okay?" Max asked again.  
"I'm fine, Max. Don't worry about me."  
"Are you sure," He sighed, then looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "you seem sad, and I hate to see you sad."  
"I'll be fine, Max." he giggled, wiping away a tear.  
"Don't cry!" He hugged the blue dragon again.  
"Max... It's more than just the scary forest... the reason I'm crying I mean..."  
"Shh..don't cry.." Max said as he wiped a tear off of Ord's face, and made him smile.  
"Max... I think I have a crush on you..." he whispered shyly.  
"I-I've always liked you also.." The boy's face turned a light shade of pink, then he planted a kiss on the dragon's cheek.  
Ord blushed.  
"I just didn't want to tell you, I thought you wouldn't want to be my best friend anymore.."  
"Oh Max, I would never stop being best friends with you!"  
"Oh really?" He said flirtatiously as he climbed onto Ord's lap.  
Ord stiffened as his face turned bright red.  
Max smiled, and said "I think I want to be more than friends.."  
The dragon nodded and let the boy take control.  
"Like boyfriends, even though my mommy says that I'm too young to be in a relationship, but I'm a big boy, and I make my own choices." He said with a stubborn voice.  
"Are you sure you shouldn't do what your mommy says?"  
"Completely sure, I'm a big boy!"  
"Okay, Max... if you really think it's alright..."  
"Ord, I have a question."  
"Yes Max?"  
"Do you have one of these thingys?" He pulled down his jeans to reveal his rather small penis.  
Ord looked down at his body, which was always naked. "I don't think so."  
Max started touching Ord's body, when a tentacle looking thing, started to grow out of his skin. "What's that?" Max asked curiously.  
"I'm not sure, Max!"  
"What do you think it does?"  
"Hmm.. I dunno, you wanna try doing something with it?"  
"Sure.." Max started to rub the tip of it with his fingers, "Hmmm.."  
Ord let out a small moan.  
Max looked at him, and said "Would it be okay if I sucked it, to see what it tastes like?"  
"I uh... I guess so, Max."  
Max started licking the tip, then max opened his mouth and started sucking on the tentacle, "Mmm, it tastes like ice cream!"  
"Does it really taste that good?"  
"It does." Max says, then starts sucking the object.  
Ord looked down at the boy, wondering what exactly had led to this chain of events. Because whatever it was, it was all fun.  
Max thought "I wonder if he tastes like that.." So, he started kissing the inside of his legs, he licked his large dragon balls, he pushed Ord off of the stump, and started kissing him. Ord passionately kissed back. Max's tongue explored the inside of his mouth. The dragon was enjoying every moment of this, when suddenly, he had to burp. He tried to hold it, but he couldn't. A long pillar of fire shot into Max and burned him up. Max disintegrated into ashes!


End file.
